


678-999-8212

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentioned EXO (EXO), Oh Sehun-centric, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mysterious boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: Sehun gets home and gets a call from his boyfriend. Fluff ensues.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	678-999-8212

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady-serendipity (JenZz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/gifts).



> For my [ldv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity)  
> <3  
> And also for anyone who gets the title reference :p

“Hyung!” Sehun greets upon activating the incoming video call, taking off his shoes at the entrance of his home.

“Baby,” came the tinny reply from the other end, accompanied by the image of his boyfriend sweetly gazing at him.

“Ah! Don’t call me that, it’s embarrassing,” Sehun whines, reveling when the man on the other end giggled.

“But you’re my baby, aren’t you sweetheart?” his boyfriend teases, leaning back on his chair. “The love of my life? The apple of my eye?”

“Are you writing cheesy lyrics again?” Sehun asks, wrinkling his nose for good measure, as he walks to the kitchen.

“Only for you,” is the immediate reply, accompanied by a finger heart.

“Gross,” Sehun says, setting up his phone in a stand, before washing his hands at the sink.

“That’s not what you were saying last night after I made you c-”

“Oh my god, hyung stop!” Sehun quickly interjects, ears turning crimson. “We don’t have to talk about last night!”

“But, I was hoping for a repeat tonight,” his boyfriend pouts, a gleam in his eye betraying his mischief.

“You’re a menace,” Sehun chides. “I don’t know why I keep up with you!”

“Because you love me, and you own my heart?” 

“And you own my heart, you always have,” Sehun smiles, throwing in a greasy wink.

“Now who’s being cheesy?” the man on the other end asks, adjusting his earphones.

“Still you,” Sehun quips. “Why are you in the studio?”

“Was struck by inspiration, so I’m playing with lyrics. And then I looked at the clock, and remembered you were catching dinner with some friends, so I realised you might be home by now.”

“Well I’m home now, like usual. And you’re at the studio, like usual,” Sehun singsongs, turning on his kettle and fetching his teacup from the cupboard. “And we are talking on the phone, like usual.”

“And you’re confused about which tea to have per usual,” his boyfriend chimes in, before chuckling again. “What are the top contenders for tonight, Sehunnie?”

“Citron, or mangosteen,” Sehun replies, chewing on his lower lip. “I want something sweet and calming.”

“Like honey?” the man on the other end winks. 

Sehun rolls his eyes, more than used to this joke. “No, like tea, which I’ll drink to fall asleep.” 

“Hmm,” his boyfriend hums thoughtfully, fiddling distractedly with his laptop. “Have you tried the tea I got you the last time I was over?”

“We were supposed to try it together, but you distracted me,” Sehun sticks out his tongue, reminiscing about the various ways his boyfriend had distracted him, on just about every horizontal surface in his apartment, multiple times, the last time he came over.

“I’m sorry,” came the cheeky reply.

“No you’re absolutely not,” Sehun shakes his head. “But should I try it anyway?”

“Please do, I wanna know your opinion on the Silver Needle. Do you want me to tell you about the history of the tea?”

Sehun nods, and his boyfriend launches into a brief history of the significance of the tea, his dulcet tones doing more to relax Sehun than the tea he eventually ends up brewing. 

They continue to talk, as Sehun picks up his phone and his teacup and walks around his home, sipping as he checks to see if every window and door is locked tight. They move from topic to topic, from tea flavours to the last movie they had seen, to recent fashion choices and more. 

It’s oddly domestic, but then again the two of them had been partners for the better part of the past 5 years - even more, if you count the time they had spent mutually pining and then awkwardly flirting with one another.

Dating a celebrity isn’t easy, given the constant scrutiny from paparazzi and fans they live under. Dating someone from your own group is even more difficult, not only because of the chance of homophobic backlash if revealed. But also because, as EXO had grown, their individual activities had become tenfold, and their paths had slowly begun to drift away from one another. 

They still tried their best to make do, as individuals, as partners, and as groupmates, consciously communicating by keeping each other updated, and setting up clandestine getaways whenever they were free and able to slip under the radar. It wasn’t always easy-going, and they had to do a lot of growing up trying to make this work, but their love bound them together, as did the constant support from their other bandmates and closest confidantes.

Speaking of bandmates…

“Hyung,” Sehun interjects, walking into his bedroom and propping his phone up on the stand of his bedside lamp. “Have you bought a gift for Jongdae hyung’s event? Because I have bought the perfect gift, and I refuse to share the credit with you!”

“So much for being a loving boyfriend,” he teases. “But no, I was hoping to return to Seoul after my current schedule, and maybe buy something? There’s still time, right?”

“At least a couple of months,” Sehun replies, peeling off his clothes and trading them for his pyjamas. “You can ask on the group chat if anyone has yet to buy stuff.”

“But then Jongdae would know! And what will he think of me? What if he never lets the baby play with me? Sehunnie, am I going to be a bad uncle?” his boyfriend rambles.

“Sweetheart, no,” Sehun soothes, wiping his face clean. “You know Jongdae hyung never checks the group chat anyway other than to make announcements or propose hangouts. He won’t know, and even if he does, he won’t resent you. I promise. And I could snoop around and find out for you who has already bought gifts and who hasn’t.”

“No, it’s fine,” comes the drawn out reply, stifled behind a yawn. “I’ll snoop around myself.”

“Was that a yawn?” Sehun fake gasps. “Here I am trying to comfort you, and you’re what? Falling asleep on me!”

“You always comfort me,” his boyfriend replies seriously, a bit too sincerely. “You bring me so much joy and peace, and happiness, and I love you so much. I hope you know that.”

Sehun stays silent for a good few seconds, letting the love he feels for this man warm his heart. And then, “Hyung?”

“Yes, baby?” he asks, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyelids.

“Don’t say these things when I can’t hold you and kiss you and show you how much I love you,” Sehun reprimands. “Because I’m not good with words like you, but I love you so much too, and I just...I wish we could be together all the time.”

“This is the path we have chosen, my love,” comes the tired reply. They’ve definitely had this conversation a good dozen times before. “We still have dreams to achieve, and opportunities to explore, but someday, I promise. Someday.”

“Someday, then,” Sehun allows, smiling back in what he hopes is a reassuring manner. “Until then, know that I love you, more than I thought I could ever love someone else.”

“And I love you,” he replies. “I’ll see you in 5 days.”

“I’ll order in our favourite foods, and we’ll stay in and watch some of those animal documentaries that either put us to sleep or make us cry,” Sehun proposes gleefully, causing the both of them to burst into laughter.

“It’s a date then,” the man on the other end says, now shuffling around the studio space, and shoving things into his backpack. “But you might have to let go of me for a couple of hours. I wanted to catch lunch with Kyungsoo, and he still hasn’t gotten back on when he can be free. Is that okay, baby?”

“Only because it’s Kyungsoo hyung,” Sehun grumbles, earning a _Cute_ from his boyfriend.. “Time to go home now?”

“Time to go to sleep,” the man on the other end singsongs. “Can I get a goodbye kiss?”

Sehun rolls his eyes again, but brings his phone closer to his mouth before smacking his lips. “Your turn,” he decrees, watching as his giggling boyfriend mimics his action, and slips in another I Love You before he disconnects the call.

Sehun shakes his head, opening up their chatlog and typing in _I Love You More. And longer. Because I’m younger ;) Bye Xx_

Chuckling to himself, Sehun locks his phone and leaves it on the nightstand before rolling around in his bed, trying to find the optimal position to fall asleep. He feels content, and overjoyed, and excited to be Heart-Eyed-Idiots (Minseok hyung’s words, verbatim) with his boyfriend. 

(The next morning, Sehun opens up his phone to find a ‘I Love You To Infinity And Beyond gif, followed by demands for compensatory kisses for the dig at his partner’s age. And he feels warmed all over again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any guesses as to who the mystery lover is? Let me know your thoughts?  
> Also sorry for any typos (oops)


End file.
